All's fair in Truth or Dare
by Riharu
Summary: A short Akuroku oneshot. Just a humorous little piece thought up when I was bored in school.


This is just a random little one-shot I thought up yesterday.: )

Warning: this is shonen ai. the pairing is Akuroku. Don't hate if you don't like!

Disclaimer: nope, don't own it. : (

All's Fair in Truth or Dare

Somewhere in Organization XIII headquarters, a game of truth or dare was being played by all the members except Roxas and Zexion, who scoffed at the childishness of their colleagues, and Xemnas who was just tired of being called Mansex.

"Alright, Larxene, truth or dare!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Truth. I'm still getting over the last dare I took. Blech" She grabbed her bottle of Listerine and rinsed out her mouth. "I can't believe you guys would make me kiss Mansex. I don't know where that's been!"

"Okay then... let's see... bikinis or briefs?"

Larxene looks like she's about to slap Demyx, then calms herself and sighs irritatedly, looking down. In a quiet voice, she said, "commando."

The other nobodies burst out laughing. "SHUT UP!!" Larxene yelled, and started letting loose random lightening.

After a while they all finally settled down, and it was Larxene's turn to pick somebody- er, nobody. some nobody. "Axel, truth or dare?"

Axel pretended to think, and then replied excitedly, "Dare!"

Larxene grinned evilly. "Alright, this may take a while..." she walked over and started whispering in Axel's ear.

"Uh-huh...uh-huh... What?! oh... hmmmm... alright!" Axel jumped up and scurried out of the room, eyes bright and excited.

"What did you tell him?" Xigbar asked out of curiosity.

"In short, he's going to piss of Roxas, but you have to see it! It's spy time!" 007 theme starts playing.

* * *

Axel found Roxas reading in a random study, and approached him cautiously. "Hey there, Roxy" he said in a suave voice.

Startled, Roxas looked up, but upon seeing Axel smiled and replied, "hey, you know I hate it when you call me that."

Axel grinned, but then faltered as he remembered what he was there for. "Well Roxas, I think we need to talk," he said in a foreboding tone.

Roxas looked at him confusedly. "About what?"

Axel drew in a deep breath and sat down in a chair facing Roxas before talking quickly. "Well, I'm really sorry about this, you're my bestest friend in the world and I love you but it's not you it's me and I hate that I have to do this and-"

"Axel, what's your point? What are you saying?"

"I think we should stop seeing each other." Axel stood up and ran out of the room before Roxas could process his words.

Roxas stared at the spot Axel had occupied in utter disbelief. "How... just like... what.." tears welled up in his eyes, and Roxas looked down, noticing a piece of paper on the desk out of the corner of his eye. He picked it up, thinking Axel had left it (he had) and read it.

Out side of the room all the rest of the Organization counted down, "3...2...1.." At that precise moment Roxas yelled "AXEL!! April fool's was YESTERDAY you bastard!!" Roxas ran out of the room, spotted Axel grinning like an idiot, and chased him all over the castle, Keyblade in hand.

The remaining members of Organization XII were laughing hysterically, of course except for Zexion and Xemnas who regarded the whole thing as ridiculous but had been dragged over to witness it. After a while the laughter and death threats settled down, and back in the random room the game of truth or dare resumed.

"Hey wait a minute, where's Axel?" asked Demyx. At that moment some odd noises were heard from the closet of the random room. "AHHH Omigawd the boogieman is in that closet!!" and with that Demyx ran away to hide behind Zexion.

The rest of the group looked at each other, not wanting to be the brave one. Finally, Larxene stood up. "Might as well find out what it is, I'm sure it's just a random minion nobody that got lost." And so Larxene threw open the door, giving everyone in the room a nice view of Axel and Roxas making out.

0.o "that.. was fast.."

Roxas and Axel flip them off in unison, and Larxene slowly closed the door. "So, who wants to move this to the random room down the hall?" Everyone- or would it be no one?- raised their hand. "Right then, let's get outta here!" Rozas and Axel grinned at each other inside their closet. Payback.

T3h end!!


End file.
